


Son Of A Preacher Man

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Cardigans, Christian Character, Christianity, Crushes, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Diners, Dinner, Dinner Date, Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay And Christian, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Holding Hands, Homeless Shelter, Innocence, Jack is oblivious, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Rollerskating, Secret Crush, Soup Kitchens, Surprise Kissing, Sweet Alex, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, good night kiss, seemingly unrequited crush, song: son of a preacher man, sweet kiss, volunteering, wholsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex is the Pastors son and Jack has a huge ass crush on him. They accidentally go on a date and it's just wholesome and cute.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Son Of A Preacher Man

"Where are you going?" Jack paused on his way out of the door.  
"The shelter." He said with a shrug, turning to face his family who were all gathered in the living room.  
"What?" Joe asked, frowning in confusion.

Joe was back from college for a couple of weeks as it was summer break and was apparently severely out of the loop. Jack was surprised, his mother had been so proud of him she'd called his aunt in Lebanon to tell her all about it.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Jack's been volunteering at the church's homeless shelter once a week." She beamed at him. She wouldn't be so proud if she knew the real reason he was volunteering.

"Since when are you into all that religious crap?"  
"I'm not. I just wanted to help people in need." Joe pursed his lips, clearly not buying it.

May smirked quietly from her seat in the corner armchair. She'd figured out Jack's reasoning months ago when she'd come to pick him up because his car was in the garage. She hadn't told anyone though, much to his surprise. She did like to tease him mercilessly about it though.

In truth, Jack didn't give a shit about the homeless people _or_ the religious aspects. Jack spent his Friday nights volunteering at the shelter for one reason, and one reason only. Alexander William Gaskarth.

Alex was the Pastor's son and Jack was a little bit in love with him. He knew he didn't have a hope in hell, but Alex was quite possibly the most gorgeous guy in existence. He was funny and dorky, and he had a huge heart and every time Jack was near him his own would beat out of his chest. He just wanted to be around him all the time even if he could never be with him.

He drove across town to the shelter and parked up in the back parking lot. He smiled when he saw Alex bringing boxes through to the kitchen. His grey cardigan billowing around him like a cape.

"Need a hand?" He called, startling the older lad.  
"Goodness, you frightened me!" He laughed making Jack smile.  
"Sorry." Alex just smiled back warmly.  
  


"All these boxes need to come in." He said, indicating towards the trunk of his car. Jack quickly headed over and started grabbing boxes.

"Ah, Jack. Good to see you, my son." Jack smiled awkwardly at the Pastor, nodding his head.  
"Good evening Pastor Peter."

Jack usually did his best to avoid the man. He always felt a little awkward being in his presence when the only reason he was helping was because he wanted to get into his sons pants. The Pastor was happily oblivious though so Jack took that as a win and did his best to remain inconspicuous.

"Nothing better to do on this fine Friday evening?" Alex asked cheerfully as they began setting up in the main room. Jack and Alex would be serving tonight so they had to make sure their stations were ready to go. "Nope. It's actually gotten me out of a family movie night so I'm very grateful." Alex chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with movie night?" He asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Well, it usually starts with a huge argument over what to watch and ends with us sitting through a terrible movie that none of us enjoys because my mother is insistent that we should spend time together as a family and refuses to pick between the movies we actually want to watch because it's 'too much like picking a favourite child'." Alex chuckled like that.

"Family time is important you know." He said earnestly. Jack nodded slowly.  
"I know, it's just that my family can never seem to get it quite right." He shrugged trying not to blush at the fond look Alex was giving him.  
"Well, no one's perfect. Families take all forms these days so what they do together and how they do is bound to be unique to them." Jack remained quiet at that.

By the time it came to open the doors a large metal bowl of stew was set up with a small heater beneath and there was also a large basket of rolls and cake, already cut into slices and wrapped in cellophane.

The Pastor greeted everyone on their way in and Alex chatted away happily as he ladled stew into bowls and placed it on each person's tray. His excitement was tangible and made Jack smile too.

As always he was amazed how Alex remembered everyone's names and situation, asking questions and referencing conversations from weeks prior. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest but also made him feel a little guilty about his reasoning for being there. Alex cared so much and whenever he found himself in his presence Jack wanted to be a better person.

Once all the food had been handed out Jack took the pots and brought them back into the kitchen, washing up and tidying up from the earlier cooking. He'd leave the socialising to Alex and the other volunteers since they were much better at it than he was.

"Jack." He jumped at the call of his name, spinning around to find the Pastor standing in the doorway. "I have to head off. Would you mind staying behind to help Alex tidy up?" Alone time with Alex, how could he possibly say no?  
"Sure. I don't mind." The Pastor smiled, obviously relieved.  
"Thank you. You're a lifesaver." Jack just gave a nod, unsure of what else to say.

Once the kitchen was as clean and as tidy as it could be Jack headed back into the main room and was surprised to find the last of the stragglers leaving, Alex at the door wishing everyone a good night in his father's sted.

"There you are," Alex exclaimed when his eyes fell on Jack. "Where have you been hiding?" Jack felt his cheeks heat up a little as the remaining volunteers, all members of the church, turned to watch. "I wasn't hiding." Jack defended. "I was tidying up in the kitchen." Alex made a noise that indicated he didn't believe him but his smile was full of amusement and teasing.

Jack set to work wiping down the tables as Alex bid the other volunteers goodnight, insisting he didn't need any help locking up and telling them they'd done more than enough already.

He did his best not to listen as Alex spoke with a petite girl, their tones hushed and hers increasingly urgent as she shot looks in Jack's direction. Alex didn't seem concerned, reiterating that he was fine.

"You can head off too, you know." Jack just gave a shrug.  
"I don't mind. I told your dad I'd help so I will." Alex smiled at him before heading to the supply cupboard and grabbing a broom.

"You got much planned for the weekend?" Alex gave a small shrug.  
"Not really. I need to plan for Sunday but other than that I've got some time to myself." Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Plan for Sunday?" He asked, confused.  
"I teach the kids Sunday school." Of course, he did.

"That's brave." Alex chuckled, shaking his head softly.  
"They can be a handful at times but they're good kids. You just need to teach them in a way they can relate to. Make it accessible, fun." Jack supposed he had a point. "I don't have the patience for kids." Alex smiled warmly.  
"Well, they're not for everyone. But you never know. You might change your mind when you get older and have gotten married and have a little more life under your belt." Jack didn't dare further that conversation. He couldn't bear to hear a homophobic tirade coming from Alex's lips.

"What about you? I assume I won't be seeing you at Sunday's service." Jack chuckled, shaking his head.  
"You assume correctly. I don't really have any plans, I think we're going for breakfast Sunday for family time while my brother's home." Alex nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe we could hang out," Jack said before he could stop himself, his cheeks instantly flushing. Alex looked surprised but smiled even brighter. "I'd like that." Jack couldn't possibly have heard that right.  
"Yeah?" Alex nodded, eyes sparkling and crinkling a little at the corners.

He paused his sweeping and pulled his phone from the pocket of his pale skinny jeans. He unlocked it and clicked a few times before offering it to Jack. "If you give me your number I'll text you a time to come pick me up." Jack nodded wordlessly as he retrieved the phone, fighting hard against a blush.

Alex just saw them as friends, nothing more. This was just two guys hanging out and Jack really needed to calm the fuck down before he gave himself away.

They finished tidying up before heading back out into the empty parking lot. "Well, thank you again for helping," Alex said, turning to him with a million-watt smile. Jack shrugged, fighting hard not to blush as he smiled back. "It's fine. I really didn't mind. I like helping you." _Smooth Barakat._

He was still smiling when he opened the front door of the house. The TV was quietly playing in the living room but all the lights were off indicating that most people had gone to bed. He peeked his head in to find May laid out on the couch watching The Office.

"You're late." She commented, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
"I was helping tidy up." He said with a shrug.  
"Is that right?" She smirked, finally turning to face him. He rolled his eyes at the teasing tone. "Was Alex there by chance?" Jack fought hard against a blush as he rolled his eyes. "Of course he was. He's the Pastor's son."

She glanced at him a long moment before chuckling. "You are so gone on him." Jack shook his head.  
"I am not." He argued despite it being true. He wasn't about to just admit he was hopelessly gone on someone he could never have.

She opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by the sound of Jack's phone pinging, indicating he had a text.

_Hey Jack, it's Alex. I'll be ready at two pm tomorrow if that works for you?_

Jack couldn't help but smile about how damn polite he was, even over text.

_Sounds good. Text me your address and I'll be there at 2 :)_

"That's him isn't it?" He didn't need to look to know May was smirking at him.  
"We're hanging out tomorrow." He said with a shrug, trying to keep his tone neutral.

May grinned wickedly. "Get in there Jacky! Go corrupt the Pastor's son." Jack flushed scarlet and rolled his eyes.  
"It's not like that!" He insisted. "We're just hanging out." She snorted.  
"Sure you are."  
"We are!"

"Oh come off it Jack. We both know you want in his pants." Jack gave a heavy sigh.  
"It doesn't matter what I want. He's not interested in me like that." She raised an eyebrow.  
"And how do you know that? Have you asked him?" Jack opened his mouth to answer only to close it again. "Exactly." She smirked. "Just because he's a Christian doesn't mean he's not gay too. The two aren't mutually exclusive."

Jack hadn't really thought about it. Alex was just so pure, so innocent. Jack could never imagine him being interested in someone like him. He felt like he corrupted the boy just by being in the same room as him.

"We're just friends." He insisted, unsure of what else to say.  
"For now."

* * *

Jack was nervous as he pulled up outside Alex's house. They'd been texting late into the night, generally chatting and deciding on where to go. They'd settled on rollerskating and Jack was a little relieved that Alex had been up for such a mundane and regular activity. He'd half expected him to want to go visit the old folks home or something.

"Hey!" Alex smiled brightly as he got into the passenger seat. He looked adorable as always in a mustard yellow cardigan, a cream t-shirt, grey jeans and black converse. He brushed his messy fringe out of his eyes as Jack smiled nervously back at him. _Get it together Barakat!_

"Did you get all your work for tomorrow done?" Jack asked as he started driving.  
"Yeah. It didn't actually take as long as I thought it would, we're gonna start learning about the ten commandments." Jack hummed in acknowledgement.

Jack knew the basics of religion, but he didn't really know the details. He'd been brought up to believe that being a good person and doing good things was enough, he'd never felt the need to find religion. He didn't need it in his life to be happy.

As he sat there nervously listening to Alex talk about his lesson plan he couldn't help but feel woefully ill-prepared for today. Was he gonna be able to find any middle ground with the adorable boy beside him?

"Your door keeps rattling," Alex noted randomly, sending it a wary look. Jack couldn't help but blush.  
"Yeah, it's the CD's." His car was too old to have an aux cord or Bluetooth so they were the only way he could listen to music that wasn't the radio.

Alex visibly relaxed before shifting slightly as he began reading the titles. "Ooh Take Off Your Pants And Jacket." He grinned, retrieving the CD from the small cubby hole. Jack couldn't deny he was surprised Alex even knew the Album.

"You like blink?" Alex laughed at the disbelieving tone.  
"You don't have to sound quite so surprised." Jack blushed, watching as Alex slipped the CD into the draw.  
"I just wouldn't have thought it was your thing." Alex rolled his eyes as Anthem Part Two began trickling through Jack's speakers.  
"Let me guess. You thought I was all hymns and gospel music?" Jack flushed with embarrassment.

"There's more to me than my faith you know." He said matter of factly. Jack gave a one-shouldered shrug.  
"I guess I'm hoping to find out." He mumbled causing Alex's cheeks to ting pink as he smiled brighter.

The roller rink was unusually quiet. Since it was one of the few things to actually do in Towson it was normally filled with kids and teenagers all looking to kill a few hours.

"I'll warn you now," Jack said as he carefully tied his skates. "I kinda suck at this." Alex laughed as he got to his feet, finding his balance easily.  
"I'm sure you're not nearly as bad as you think you are." Jack should have suggested bowling instead. He was going to humiliate himself here.

He carefully got to his feet, hand against the wall to keep himself steady. Alex smiled encouragingly and he did his best to find his balance. He grinned as he let go of the wall and remained on his feet. _Okay, good start._ "Come on," Alex said with a grin. "It's not too busy so we'll have plenty of space to take it slow."

Jack nodded, tentatively sliding a foot forward only to almost immediately overbalance. His arms windmilled as he fought to stay upright and Alex immediately grabbed at him to steady him. "Woah." He cried, fighting hard against a smile. "Easy there. You don't wanna break something." Jack blushed furiously.

"Maybe you should head off and I'll catch up with you once I've got the hang of it." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"We're supposed to be spending time together remember?" He offered out his hands for Jack to take. "Come on. I'll have you skating in no time." Jack wasn't sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

He tentatively took Alex's hands and began shuffling his feet forward, using Alex for support. "That's it, fluid movements." He said encouragingly. Jack did his best to focus on his movements and not the fact that Alex was skating backwards so effortlessly. How was he just so good at everything?

They slowly completed a few circuits as Jack found his confidence. Soon enough he was able to carefully and slowly complete a lap unaided, though he was grateful for Alex sticking by his side just in case.

"So you like blink-182. What else do you listen to?" Jack asked. Curious to get to know the enigma that was Alex Gaskarth.  
"Oh well, a lot of bands like that really. New Found Glory, Green Day, Yellowcard." He gave a small shrug, clearly unaccustomed to talking about himself. "I love those bands!" Jack enthused, very excited that they could talk about music together. He _loved_ music.  
"Yeah?" Jack nodded.

"Blink are actually the reason I picked up a guitar in the first place." Alex's eyes lit up with excitement.  
"You play the guitar?" Jack nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling at the older boy's enthusiasm.  
"Yeah. Been playing a few years now."  
"That's so cool. I actually play a little myself." Once again Jack found himself surprised.  
"Oh wow, that's awesome." Alex gave a small shrug, cheeks dusting pink at the compliment. He really was too damn cute.

The pair had a surprising amount in common and there wasn't a moment of silence the entire time they were at the rink or after as they headed to the local diner for dinner.

Alex chuckled softly as Jack told him about some stories of the things he'd gotten up to with friends and in exchange he told Jack some tails about him and his friend Lisa. The petite girl from the shelter.

"I don't think she likes me very much." He noted making Alex blush.  
"It's not that she doesn't like you. She's just concerned that you may be a bad influence." Jack furrowed his eyebrow.  
"Because I'm not religious?" Alex sent him an apologetic look.  
"I think her exact words were 'questionable moral compass'." _Okay ouch._

"Please don't take it to heart. She shouldn't judge like that, especially when she doesn't know you." Jack gave a small shrug.  
"She's just being a protective friend I guess." Jack offered, not wanting Alex to feel bad.

It wasn't his fault his friend thought he was a bad person set out to corrupt Alex's soul. He was pretty sure some of the things he'd fantasised about doing to the shorter boy would get him banned from helping out at the shelter if anyone ever found out so it wasn't like he didn't get it.

"Excuse me a moment, I'm just going to the bathroom." Jack nodded, unable to stop himself from watching the slight sway of his hips as he walked. _That ass had to have been handcrafted by angels._

"Jack?" He startled, glancing around to find Zack, Rian and Ashley approaching, having just walked in. "I thought you were busy all weekend?" Zack frowned. Jack had done nothing but complain about being forced into family time all week. "I am." He said awkwardly, unable to stop himself blushing.

Ashley clocked Alex's half-eaten meal across from him and smirked. "You're on a date!" She cried, causing his eyes to widen in panic.  
"What? No!"  
"You so are." Rian laughed, instantly pouncing on Jack's obvious discomfort. Jack let out a groan, making them all laugh.

"Guys let's not embarrass him on his first date." Ashley grinned, expertly shifting them away from his table.  
"Alright, alright I'm going." Rian huffed getting the hint. "You better give us all the details later though!" He called over his shoulder at Jack who was still as red as a tomato.

Alex soon returned and Jack just knew his friends were going to be freaking the hell out at their table. He felt so on edge, knowing they were watching his every move and judging him. _This isn't even a date dumbass! Calm down._

Alex frowned slightly, eyebrows creasing together. "The people at the table over there keep staring at us." Jack glanced in the direction he'd indicated to find all three of his friends not so subtly turning away from them. He groaned in dismay, shaking his head.

"Yeah. They're my friends." He sighed, turning back to Alex whose expression had turned uncharacteristically neutral.  
"Oh. Well if you want to go say hi please do." Jack was immediately shaking his head.  
"No, it's fine. They actually came over whilst you were in the bathroom so." Alex nodded in understanding.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jack was desperate to get out from under his friends probing gaze. Alex's face instantly lit up at the idea.  
"Sure. I'd like that."

They ended up just walking around town for a little while. Jack would have taken him out to the reservoir to stargaze but that seemed too cheesy and romantic. The reservoir was also the most popular spot for horny teens to go and bang in the back of their cars and he didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

He pulled up outside Alex's house ten minutes before his curfew and Jack couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for his excellent behaviour. _Questionable moral compass my ass._

"Well I had a lot of fun," Alex said, smiling warmly at Jack. His eyes sparking with something Jack couldn't quite identify.  
"Me too." Jack agreed. "We should do it again sometime." Alex's smiled brightened further.  
"I'd like that."

There was a moment of companionable silence and then suddenly Alex was leaning across the space between them and pecking his lips. Jack gasped in shock and Alex immediately pulled back. His eyes widened when he saw the shock on Jack's face and he immediately blushed.

"Oh gosh. Have I misread this?" Jack's brain was still trying to process what the hell had just happened as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find words. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! I thought this was a date." His cheeks were cherry red and he was avoiding direct eye contact and Jack must be having some sort of psychic break because there was no way Alex had just said that.

"You thought it was a date?" He repeated, blinking a few times in shock.  
"Is that really such a crazy idea?" Jack couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"I, uh, didn't realise you were interested in other men." He worded carefully, not wanting to assume anything. Alex finally met his gaze, genuine surprise written all over his face. "I've been out since I was thirteen. _Everyone_ knows I'm gay." Jack just blushed in response. Clearly, he'd missed the memo.

"It's a big part of why my dad preaches acceptance and tolerance so hard. God made me exactly as I am, he wouldn't have done so if for me to fall in love with another man was wrong and no one has the right to tell me otherwise. Love is the greatest gift we have and I will not hide mine because it isn't as common."

Jack felt his heart swell with every word falling from the boy's mouth. This wasn't some one-sided crush with no hope or prospect, Alex liked him. Alex liked him in the same way Jack did him. This could actually happen.

Without thinking he leant in and connected their lips once more, kissing him firm but sweet. He'd dreamed about doing this so many times it was almost surreal to think it was actually happening.

He pulled back a little as Alex bit his lip, smiling shyly. "I should go." He whispered. Jack nodded in agreement. The last thing he wanted was to make Alex late for his curfew and get him into trouble, potentially meaning his parents wouldn't let him out with Jack again.

"I'll text you?" He offered and Jack nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, that'd be great."


End file.
